Welcome Home
by Saki0112
Summary: When Sasuke returns to the Hidden leaf village, he finds someone waiting for him. Rated T just in case and this was originally a request on my Quizilla account. SasuxOC


Ok this story is originally from Quizilla and it was a request from HolylightHikari.

Anime:Naruto

Name:Hikari Aino

Age:it up to you

Friends:it up to you

Not-friends:it up to you

Looks: black hair front hair is like Hinata but a little longer. Her hair is to her mid back and wears blue ribbons on both sides of her hair, wide, brown eyes and very pale skin. She has an hourglass figure. Her height is 5'1 and is very lightweight

Outfit: a short blue kimono with black shorts under it with ninja shoes (like Hinata's in shippuden)

Personality:sweet, kind, caring, innocent, a little shy(around her crush),nice, sometime lonely and friendly.

Crush:Sasuke Uchiha

Age:18

You arrived back from your mission only moments before when you saw _him._ Standing in shock at the gates you watched as _he _entered the village, all sets of eyes were on him. Behind him were Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai.

Naruto looked as badly beaten up as _he_ did though they seemed to be quite content with themselves.

You watched in a trance as the neared the spot you stood. _He _looked older; though his stoic face was the same as well as his cool attitude and cautious footsteps. He also changed since the last time you had seen him four years ago, his eyes were warmer and not so icy, he also smiled a few times; a great feat for him. Though there were many changes there was one thing that was the biggest change in him, his aura was clean and happy.

They passed you, almost as if you were but a ghost they couldn't see.

Turning you called to him as he was getting farther from you with every step.

"_SASUKE! UCHIHA SASUKE!"_

He turned; his raven hair flowed in the slight breeze of the evening air. His eyes widened slightly, emotion flashing past as if he was searching for the right one. Then he smiled a genuine smile that sent shivers through your spine.

"Hikari...Aino Hikari, is that really you?" he asked his voice was deep but clear and smooth like silk.

You nodded and ran, you ran towards the Uchiha hugging him tightly.

"I...I missed you Sasuke! I was scared!" you sobbed, tears falling like waterfalls down your cheeks.

"I did too, I missed you too." Sasuke said smiling. He held onto you tightly as if you would fade away if he let go though it felt as if he would leave if you let go. Your tears hit his bare chest as he pressed you closer to him.

"Hikari-chan, don't cry. I brought him back to Konoha and he's going to stay here for good, believe it!" Naruto reassured patting your back.

"Thank-you minna (everyone), thank you Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakahshi-san" you whispered still holding onto Sasuke.

"You're welcome Hikari" Sakura said smiling.

You and the team decided to eat out after reporting to Tsunade and receiving a clear sign for Sasuke's name.

"You changed Hikari" Sasuke said looking at you.

"I...I did?" you asked stuttering. Sasuke was one person who could make you so shy but so confident at the same time. It reminded you of Hinata's love for Naruto.

"Yea, you've gotten prettier" he said bluntly as he accepted a bowl of ramen.

"No I haven't I'm just my plain self" you deny his words.

"Not in my eyes" he said plainly looking at you with sincere eyes. "I wanted to stay all those years ago and watch you grow and change"

"But you left" you said wondering why he was contradicting himself.

"Not because I wanted to, I wanted your attention; I wanted you to stop me. I needed you to tell me not to go" Sasuke replied not touching his Ramen.

"Why me?" you asked curios.

"Because...it was because you were different" Sasuke said a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Different?" you asked cocking your head to the side.

"Yea, different, you had an influence on me, I...it was because I l-" Sasuke stopped talking as Naruto gave him a sly look.

"Sasuke-teme! You can flirt and confess your love later but right now talk to us!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke thumped his head on the table mumbling "Moron! Dobe! I should have killed you!"

"Naruto! Are you an idiot! You ruined their mood!" Sakura said slapping the blond across the head.

"Mood?" Naruto asked holding his head.

"I think she means how we could see a flowery backdrop behind Sasuke and Hikari" Sai said "well at the least that is what the book says" he said producing a small handbook.

"L-Love?" you squeaked.

"Sasuke take her home!" Kakashi said leaving his former students at the ramen bar. "I'm too old for this" he grumbled.

"Then get a wife and settle down!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted at him.

"Nah I don't want to" Kakashi said waving a good night.

The rest of dinner was awkward as all conversation died just as quickly as it came. After a few minutes of silence and eating everyone was done. Naruto, Sakura and Sai walked one way as you and Sasuke walked the other way.

Alone on the streets with Sasuke there was silence, only the random hoots of owls and rustle of leaves were heard over the echoing footsteps.

"So Hikari….I wanted to tell you again that…..man it was easier to say this in my head" Sasuke said ending the silence.

"Say what in your head?" you asked sneaking a peek at the taller man.

"That…I think, no IknowIloveyou" Sasuke said quickly. He replied so quickly you almost didn't hear.

"Sorry but I didn't quite catch that" you said facing the dark haired male.

"I said I love you" he said quietly though loud enough for you to hear.

"Really? Since when?" you asked suddenly curious.

"Since I saw you in the academy, you were different and you tried hard, you didn't try to get my attention and really that was what got my attention the most" Sasuke said, in the faint moonlight you could see the blush on his cheeks as he spoke.

"Same here, but really I first thought you were just a stoic jerk that had problems with social life" you confess "I never really gave you a chance, I never gave myself a chance to learn about you since till you almost died in the land of waves trying to protect Naruto."

"Wow, the first time I like a girl; she thinks I'm a jerk till I almost die. Perfect" Sasuke did a face palm.

"Wait, are you saying I'm your first crush or love?" you asked

"Both" he said looking up at you from under his bangs. He looked so cute you blushed and also his answer also made you blush.

"then I guess we have something in common" you said smiling "you are my first crush and love"

"Do I still hold that place?" he asked raising a brow.

"let me think…" you wait for dramatic effect.

"how can I get my position back?" Sasuke asked stepping close, leaning towards you with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky with me Sasuke" you pout looking away from him though you peek at him and see him a bit distressed. You smile. "You're already up on the top of my list Sasuke! You went back up when you came back, when you told me your feelings!" you say jumping up and hugging him around the neck.

"You should've said so earlier, I was holding myself back for nothing!" he said pulling you off him.

"Wha-?" you were cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on yours forcefully. It took you a second to register what was happening but when you did you pushed back just as hard.

You stood there with Sasuke under the moonlight, in the park kissing till both of you ran out of breath.

"Date me" Sasuke said pulling you back into a warm embrace.

"Thought you'd never ask" you said snuggling into his grasp.

Age: 21

And with that the two of you dated for about three years till one day.

"Nee Sasuke-chan! What did you want?" you asked as he blindfolded you and took you by the arm.

"Just wait" was his reply as he pulled you along.

After another ten minutes of walking he stopped. You crashed into him not knowing he had stopped.

"w-where are we?" you asked as Sasuke undid your blindfold. You looked around and saw yourself in the middle of a graveyard.

"Hikari, before you say anything first let me ask you this, will you marry me and bare the first child of the new Uchiha clan, and help me rebuild what was burned down and lost?" Sasuke asked kneeling.

A grin slowly spread on your face "YES! Sasuke YES!" you hug him tightly, your long dark hair billowing wildly in the wind.

"Thought so" he smirked playing with your hair.

"Question, why are we in a graveyard?" you asked pulling apart from him.

"Hikari, meet my parents" he said showing me two headstones side-by-side.

"Hello Uchiha-san, I'll take care of Sasuke and make sure he isn't too hard on our child and that he eats right" you promise to the two graves.

"You're making me feel like a child" Sasuke said pulling you back into an embrace.

"You are one" you said pinching his cheek.

"Stop that, Hikari, when?" Sasuke asked.

"After we tell our friends, and then we can think about it" you said smiling.

The next day was hectic as you and Sasuke went around telling every one of your friends.

"Took you long enough!" Naruto exclaimed patting Sasuke on the back harshly.

"Wimp" Kiba said sniffing.

"Says the one who can't even tell his crush" he murmured.

"Aw shut-up!" Kiba smacked him on the head.

"That hurt!" Sasuke growled.

"It was supposed to!" Kiba laughed.

"Congrats!" Sakura and Hinata squealed happily hugging you tightly.

"Thanks you guys, where is Ino?" you asked looking around.

"She's sulking" Sakura said quietly.

"Wait does she still like Sasuke?" you asked "I thought she-"

"No she's over Sasuke but now she's sulking because you're getting married" Hinata added.

"Why?" you asked curious.

"She said that you'll have a kid and you'll have so much to do and that you won't be able to hang out with….well us any more" Sakura said "I guess that is kind of true"

"Don't worry, I won't have a child till I'm 25 at the least, right Sasuke?" you said elbowing him in the chest.

"Sure, as long as your happy and we can restore the clan" he said hugging you from the back.

"Softy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're just jealous because I have a pretty fiancée and a good future with her" Sasuke smirked.

"True!" Kiba barked.

"Whatever, Kiba at least I'm not scared to tell the girl I like that I like her, you've what been on the same te-" Naruto was cut off. Kiba slapped a hand over his mouth and stole a quick glance around.

"M chkng!" Naruto squirmed.

"Shut up! Stupid!" Kiba let him go.

"You almost made me choke on my tongue!" Nauto complained.

"Serves you right dobe, you almost broke the man's code about revealing a man's crush in front of her" Sasuke bumped him on the head. "Though at the same time I don't know who it is and for all I know he might not want you to tell the three girls here to tell his crush"

"Both of you shut it!" Kiba said leaving.

"Now you two, when is the wedding?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know" You answered.

"You don't?" Hinata asked.

"Hikari wanted to tell you guys first" Sasuke answered this time.

"How about next month? We have so much to prepare!" Sakura said dragging you away.

"Wait!" you yell as Sakura dragged you away. Hinata walked beside you calmly.

Sasuke watched helplessly as you were dragged away with the other girls.

"So you'd better get a tux ready and a ring too, plus we have to tell the Hokage, and invite other people and wow there is a lot to do….." Naruto said listing off the many things needed to prepare for.

"yea, wow I almost forgot the ring. I need to get the ring from my parent's chest!" Sasuke ran off towards the Uchiha complex.

In the dress shop….

"Try this one" Sakura said shoving a long white kimono with intricate designs.

"Then this one" Hinata said giving you a more off white color one with cranes and birds on the back.

"and then this one, it is popular with the more western countries" the dress manager said giving you a white dress with a embroidery pattern around the hem.

"but!" you say as they push you into the change room.

"hurry!" they all said closing the door.

After about one hour of redressing and talking Sakura and Hinata had you get a simple snow white kimono with embroidery on it.

"we should go tell the Hokage" Sakura said dragging you again.

"I can walk!" you complained.

"i am very much aware of that but still I'm too exited!" Sakura said putting on a burst of new energy and running towards the Hokage mansion.

"Don't worry a month will pass quickly" Hinata said reassuring that you won't be in tatters from Sakura's excessive dragging.

"Sensei! Guess what?" Sakura burst the door open and entered the room. Standing infront of the hokage was Sasuke holding onto a small box.

"oh Hey Sasuke what are you doing?" you asked regaining your posture.

"where do you want the wedding to hold place?" Tsunade asked completely disregarding the entire situation.

"the Uchiha complex graveyard" you and Sasuke both reply.

"did you two already have this figured out?" she asked in question to the answers.

"No" Sasuke said looking at you with a bit of surprise.

"i wanted to have Sasuke's parents watch too" you replied smiling, knowing that both of you had the same idea gave you and Sasuke a inward sigh of relief.

"then in three weeks you will get married cause in a month I have a meeting, plus I want to see this" Tsunade said grinning at you and Sasuke.

"three weeks? Hurry! We have to get so many things ready and …" Sakura and Naruto trailed off listing off things needed and things not needed.

"I think we should leave before Tsunade-sama gets mad" Hinata said ushering you and Sasuke out. Hinata left for a clan meeting and once again you and Sasuke were alone.

"Sasuke…I have a question" you asked walking down the park road with Sasuke holding your hand.

"What is it Hikari?" Sasuke questioned gripping your hand a bit harder.

"What do you want to name our child? If it's a boy or if it's a girl" you asked blushing.

"hehehe, don't worry about that now; we'll agree on a name when it's time" he said pulling you into a warm embrace.

"Sure thing " you smirk.

"Yes ma'am" Sasuke let go pulled you along with him towards the river bank.

"Three weeks huh?" you asked.

"In three weeks you'll be mine, and mine only" Sasuke sighed leaning back onto the grass.

"Possessive are we?" you asked raising a brow.

"Not as possessive as you were when Ino tried to hit on me three years ago" Sasuke chuckled.

"Not funny" you pouted though smiled at the memory "though I do remember when you said some pretty serious things to Kiba so many years ago."

"When is this?" Sasuke looked up at you with lazy eyes.

"Just after the waves mission, when we were getting cozy and friendly with team ten" you answered.

"I don't remember that" Sasuke frowned.

"You mean this doesn't strike a bell? _"Kiba just stay away from Hikari, can't you see that she doesn't like you breathing down her neck?"_ I remember that as clear as day" you smiled as Sasuke's face turned a faint pink.

"And you were closer to me than he was too" you added, making Sasuke's face a brighter pink.

"And not to mention whe-" you started but were cut off by a pair of lips pressing towards yours.

"Shut-up" Sasuke growled lowly after breaking the kiss.

"And if I don't?" you arched a brow.

"Then I'll keep you quiet" he said staring at your lips.

"Just try" you challenged

"Sure thing Hi-ka-ri" Sasuke said smugly as he pulled you down on top of him. He started to nibble on your bottom lip but you weren't letting him this time.

Sasuke growled in frustration and pulled you under him.

Squeaking in surprise you landed in the green grass. Sasuke using this opportunity entered his tongue into your mouth. He smirked against your lips as you stopped struggling and kissed back giving in to the male.

"Ahem! You two can flirt all you want after you're married but we only have three weeks!" a voice said.

Sasuke sighed an got off you and you saw the voice belonged to Tenten. Behind Tenten was Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Neji.

The girls dragged you away as the guys dragged Sasuke away.

"you two won't be able to see each other for three weeks till the time of the wedding so say your fare-wells now" Tenten warned.

"Love you Sasuke!" you called.

"Miss you Hikari, stay safe!" Sasuke called back sweetly which earned him a harsh head rub by Neji.

The rest of the three weeks passed quickly as you were going under bridal training, and wedding arrangements.

"And so the bride finally arrives!" Naruto said loudly as you entered the Uchiha complex in your normal clothes.

"Sorry Sakura kept telling me that the Kimono was gone but in truth Hinata moved it here this morning." you panted, Sakura right beside you.

"hurry half the guest are here already!" Kiba ushered you and Sakura towards a small house being used as the bride's "dress room".

"hurry! Change into this!" Tenten said after thanking Kiba and closing the door in his face.

"How long do we have?" Hinata asked.

"about an hour" Tenten replied.

"that's not much time!" Sakura started to get out the makeup and hair pins.

"Whoa! That is so not going on my face!" you screeched pointing towards the heavy make-up that would put weights to shame.

"wha! Fine" Sakura put the heavy stuff away with a thud when the door opened.

"Hikari!" Temari exclaimed happily.

"Temari! You came!" you said almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"of course I did, I have to watch you getting married" Temari said though Sakura pointed towards the clock showing about 40min left.

"i'll try to stall if you can't make it" Temari left quickly leaving the prep team to work their magic. Well actually ninjutsu.

Hinata and Sakura made shadow clones and lightened the work load while Tenten helped you put on the Kimono.

After another 30 min of straining and yelling and frantically panicking you were all prepared.

"so how do you feel today Miss soon to be Uchiha?" Sakura asked holding up a video camera.

"scared, nervous, happy, jealous, bouncy, and so much more!" You said twiddling your fingers.

"i can understand, don't worry you'll be fine" a voice said. From behind you and your friends a ghostly figure came into view.

"Who?" you asked.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother, please take care of him" she said.

"I will" you promise.

"good now don't be nervous, Sasuke loves you so very much, and also make sure that he doesn't work too hard and thank you Hikari-chan for loving my son" Mikoto said hugging you before disappearing.

"Scary but cool" Tenten breathed.

"Right, I feel so much calmer" you said standing tall.

"Time for the bride" there was a knock on the door as Tenten opened it revealing Kakashi, your old teacher.

"he's waiting" Kakashi said.

"I'm coming" you get up and hurry towards the graveyard. Everyone was there sitting on chairs waiting for the bride, you.

Sasuke stood at the head with the hokage who seemed to be the one who was going to recite.

"Kakashi-sensei this might be a bit strange but can you give me away?" you asked.

"Sure, anything for my student" he said holding out an arm.

Taking it and linking arms you started down to Sasuke, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Every step you took was a step into happiness, into rebuilding the Uchiha clan, into creating a new home for you and Sasuke.

__I do__

I have to say I really enjoyed writing this last year, this story literally wrote itself. 


End file.
